


That Time of the Month

by konfoz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, gas station meet cute, supermarket au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfoz/pseuds/konfoz
Summary: suggested by levi2225 on tumblr: "Reaching for the same item in the supermarket or farmer’s market AU”It was only supposed to be a quick run to the local gas station for some pads, so why is a hulking adult man trying to fight her for the last box?





	That Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> reposted as a separate work  
unedited

The buzzing of the fridges and the slapping of flip flops on the discolored tiles of the convenience store did little to take Rey’s mind off of the issue at hand.

It was a usual Thursday night for the college student. Because she doesn’t have any Friday classes, Rey’s free schedule allows her to indulge in what she considers delicacies: a home-cooked meal and Netflix marathon. Without any responsibilities the next day--Friday is also her day off work--she tends to sleep late and wake up in the afternoon the next day. In other words, it is a stress-free environment where Rey can finally take a break from the constant assignments and essays she deals with in her classes.

Until her seemingly perfect night was ruined by Mother Nature.

She was sprawled on her couch in her pajamas, her hand stuffed into a box of Girl Scouts thin mints after devouring a large plate of chicken parmesan. Finn had already gone to sleep, and Rose was staying at her sister’s for the week. Alone in her living room, rewatching episodes of the  _ Office _ , she was living the life. It was when she took a quick bathroom break that Rey knew. She dug through the cabinet under the sink to pull out a pad, but when her hand skimmed the plastic package, her mood sank.

There was only one left, and it was the smallest size. She groaned, and promptly did what she had to do after slamming the cabinet shut.

How did she forgot to pick up more on her last trip to the pharmacy? Her annoyance flared, and stomping back into the living room, she picked up her phone off of the coffee table to check the time.

1:12 A.M.

All the pharmacies and grocery stores in her small town would be closed by now. The only 7-Eleven in the area shut down shortly after a roach infestation, so where was she supposed to buy pads this early in the morning?

Her quest for feminine products led her to the only open store in a five mile radius. It was a stroke of genius, really, to remember that gas station places probably stocked a limited supply of items that didn’t fall under the food or drink category. The closest one, a bust up AMPM, was the closest thing she could find in her dingy town. At least it was better than nothing.

So that’s where she currently is, perusing the aisles of the store. There’s a rancid smell in the air, and Rey doesn’t know whether to attribute it to the stale hot dogs spinning on the metal carousel or the typical smell that accompanies a gas station. The only other person in here with her is a tall man with dark hair, discounting the scrawny worker whose eyes are trained on a sudoku puzzle behind a counter filled with cigarettes.

Adorned in the same pajamas she lounged around in at home--Rey was too lazy to change out of them--and some flip flops, she blows the loose strands of her ponytail out of her face to continue looking for the pads. At this point she’s starting to feel irritable, probably because of her period, and because of how much time it’s taking her to find the damned things. The store is not that big, but the overwhelming shelves of chips and cookies starts to make her feel dizzy.

She knows she hits the right section when candy bars and pre-packaged donuts turn into five dollar earbuds and over-the-counter medication. Her eyes sweep hungrily over the items, too focused on her quest to realize that there’s someone coming down the opposite side of the aisle. When she finally spots what she’s looking for, she realizes there’s only one small box left. It’ll have to do; she can pick up more when Target opens later that morning.

Yet when her hand reaches for the box, another does the same. Their hands bump, and Rey jumps away as the man does too. It’s the other guy in the store.

Her brows furrow, and the man stands up to his full height. He’s utterly  _ massive _ , but Rey is not intimidated easily. They begin to stare each other down.

“I need that,” he says promptly, his eyes flickering towards the pads on the shelf.

“I do too,” she shoots back, indignation rising quickly. “I found the aisle first.”

“You don’t understand,” his voice monotone and body language stiff, “I’ve been looking for them.”

Aggravated, she scoffs. “I don’t understand?” She gestures to herself, “I’m the girl here. What does a guy even need with pads?”

Now he’s looking everywhere but her, the ears poking out from under his long hair turning red. He mumbles something under his breath.

“What?”

“They’re for my mom.”

Silence. He continues, “They’re for my mom, okay? Now step out of the way. It’s late and I don’t have the patience to deal with you.”

“Why the hell do you deserve them? My problem is more immediate.”

“You’re being rude here, miss, just calm down.”   
  


Rey’s fingers dig into her palms, “Calm down? You never tell a girl to calm down.” With more strength than she knows she possesses, she grabs the front of the man’s t-shirt and pulls him down to her level, “I’m the one who literally has blood coming out of her body, so drop the subject before I make some come out of yours.”

She releases him, and he takes a step back. Even though she knows she’s overreacting, Rey could care less at the moment. Before he can react, she swipes the box from the shelf and bolts to the counter.

Even though he’s huge, he moves  _ fast _ . Cutting her off in the next aisle over, he holds his hands up when she skids to a stop, shielding the pads from his view as if he’s going to rip them out of her hands.

Approaching her as if she’s a timid animal, his hands still up, he tries to reason with her, “Listen: Let’s think logically about this. How about I pay for it and you give me half of what’s in the box?” Realizing she was contemplating it, he adds desperately, “Please?”

Rey guesses that he’s probably going to get his ass whooped if he actually is retrieving these for his mom, and if she’s in the same boat as Rey. Taking pity on the man, she nods and he moved out of the way for her so she can head to the register.

The worker didn’t seem to hear their scuffle, or care, so he rings up the pads while Rey stands to the side with her arms crossed. Handing some bills to the worker, the guy--whose name is still unknown--stands close to her, almost as if he’s afraid Rey is going to grab the box off of the counter and make a run for it.

After ringing them up, Rey follows the man outside, her eyes trained on the plastic bag he’s swinging. They stand in front of each other, and a shiver passes over her. He hands her the box, giving her the choice whether to leave with the pads or stay.

“I’m doing this for your mother,” she states, and frowns a bit, “If they even are for your mother.”   
  


He chuckles a bit, his ears turning red again, “Trust me, I wouldn’t do this for anyone but her.” He pauses, contemplating, “Well, maybe for a girlfriend.”

“Word of advice,” she says, opening the box of pads and stuffing about half into his awaiting palm, “You better go on these runs for your girlfriend if she asks for it. I think this is the type of thing that really separates a boy from a man.” A little respect colors her tone, her past anger forgotten.

After realizing her words, it was Rey’s turn for her face to flame up. She sounds like she’s flirting with him.

It’s a good thing he seems to be into it, because his eyes begin to roam over her. Rey internally winces at her fashion choice for the night.

“Maybe this man can tame that little spitfire personality of yours.”

“I’d like to see you try,” she responds playfully, and holds out the unoccupied hand, “I’m Rey.”

He takes it and gives her a hint of a smile, “Ben. Ben Solo.”


End file.
